1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to sports equipment, and more particularly to apparatus for catching fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of products have been developed over the years to assist people catch fish. Rods, reels, tip-ups, and similar devices are well known.
Some fishing gear is designed to properly control a fishing line without having to be held by the fisherman. Examples of such products are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,807,078 and 3,824,730. Ice fishermen are particularly likely to take their hands off line-holding devices. As a result, specialized equipment has evolved for ice fishing. For example, in addition to holding a line in place, ice fishing gear frequently includes an alarm device that alerts the fisherman of a strike. Representative products that combine line holding apparatus with strike alarms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,334,377 and 4,633,608.
A disadvantage of prior equipment for retaining fishing lines in place without being manually held is that the line and bait remain motionless. It is generally acknowledged by experts that fish are more readily attracted to moving bait than to bait that is stationary.
Thus, a need exists for a device that moves the bait of a fishing line that is not held by a fisherman.